An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Predikit
Summary: Kagura has admitted to cheating on Kyo, but with who?


An Unexpected Turn of Events  
  
By Kagura-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em so don't sue me.  
  
The wind blew lazily around the ever-busy house of Shigure Sohma. What with Tohru busily making dinner in the kitchen, and Yuki appologizing over the mess he'd made in the sitting room when his backpack had ripped, she hardly thought she'd be heard as she confessed her darkest secret.  
  
"I cheated on Kyo...."  
  
Her words rang out louder than she had expected in the quiet office. Shigure lowered the paper he had been reading, looking over the rims of his glasses to stare at Kagura. "Oh? And what would your definition of cheating be, hmm?" He idly thought to himself that she probably meant she'd had a dream of someone else.  
  
Kagura's face turned a deep shade of red, she turned her face away. "I...I kissed someone. Kyo will never forgive me, will he?" Shigure smirked, quite shocked at Kagura's admission. "Ne, Kagura, I don't think Kyo considered himself binded to you in the first place. So it doesn't really count as cheating, does it." Kagura stood up, highly offended, "It counts to me! I dedicated myself to him back when we were young! That kind of dedication can't be forgotten or cast aside!" Shigure continued to scan the newspaper, but his eyes weren't reading a single word. He knew she could be a bit pig-headed (pun intended) about matters concerning herself and Kyo. He sighed, "Perhaps the real person you feel you've betrayed is yourself, and your morals. I don't think Kyo will care, but you can still tell him if you like. He should be on the roof."  
  
Kagura sat back down, shaking her head and shivering. "No, I can't face him. I don't deserve to. Every promise I ever made him I just defiled. He deserves someone better than me...." Shigure lowered his paper once more, resting his chin in his hand which he propped on his desk. "So who's this mystery boy you fooled around with? Anyone I know?" Kagura glared at him, "We didn't fool around, we only kissed, and it was a lot more romantic than you're giving it credit for!" Shigure laughed a bit, still smirking, "So, the real reason you're so upset is that you not only feel like you've cheated on Kyo, but you're starting to fall in love with this other person. Is that it?"  
  
She blinked, her face paled. Is that it? Am I falling in love with him? "I-i.....I don't know," she stammered. The door to the study slid open, Kyo stormed in with his fists clenched. He'd been standing outside, listening to every word. "Dammit Kagura, stop trying to be my girlfriend! You found someone else, that's great. Go make HIS life miserable with your mood swings!" Without giving her a chance to respond, he walked to the opposite side of the room and opened the door to the back yard. He slammed it behind him as he ran full tilt into the woods, praying she wouldn't chase him. Kagura stayed where she was, shocked and hurt. Her eyes welled up with tears, she looked to Shigure pleadingly, hoping he had some advice. But Shigure had gone back to reading his paper, he idly commented that Kagura should go home and give herself some time to think. As she left the room, he looked up to watch her leave. A smirk played on his face, and he whispered to himself, "So, she's finally grown up."  
  
Kagura walked back to the main house slowly, her mind racing with the events that had taken place. Kyo's behavior had been predictable. She wondered whether he ever really cared, or if she'd just over-romanticized their closeness as children. After all, you never really let go of your first love. She entered the estate and walked through the rows of houses. She knew exactly where she was going. She had to test herself, she had to find her heart. She approached his house with caution, her resolve fading slightly. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and made her way to his room. She knocked on the door, waiting to be invited in. When the door slid open, her heart fluttered. He smiled down at her, "So, how did it go? I take it you told them all." Kagura lowered her head, "No, only Shigure. But Kyo walked in on the conversation. So he knows." He gently tilted her head up, looking deep into her eyes, "Now what will you do?"  
  
Kagura's brain stopped working for a moment. What WAS she going to do? Recalling the reason she'd made her way here instead of home, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, it felt like it would explode. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, walking backwards across the room and pausing at the edge of his bed. The sun was starting to set outside the window and as he pulled back from the kiss, he whispered softly in her ear, "I want you to be mine, tonight. I want you to be mine forever..." She shivered in his arms, his words both hurt and felt good. "How can you trust me, after what I've done to Kyo?" He smiled and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "In time, you'll understand that you and Kyo were never a couple. But now that idea hurts you too much, so I suppose you'll just have to be a good girl and control yourself." Kagura smiled up at him, her arms wrapped lightly around his neck. This was a side of him no one ever saw, and she was deeply moved that he'd chosen her to reveal it to. For a moment they stared at one another, not saying a word. Then at last, he dipped his head down and kissed her again, his own heart fluttering. Moments later, both of them fell back onto the bed, disappearing from sight.  
  
Outside, Kyo'd been watching. He hadn't wanted to admit how badly the news had effected him. He didn't love her, he never did....did he? But it was more than that. He still couldn't believe who she was with. But his eyes weren't lying, they couldn't fabricate those images he'd just witnessed through the bedroom window. Taking a deep breath and shivering, he turned to leave the main house and return to Shigure's.  
  
"I don't believe it.....Akito...."  
  
Owari  
  
Nene! Tell me what you all think!   
  
Kagura-chan 


End file.
